Leide Grant
Leide Grant ''(ライド・グラント ''Reide Guranto) ''is a Reionics Alien and an RP character created and used by IFIE. History '''Dinosaur Buddy' Leide witnessed a battle between Arstron and a Red King. The Red King won, and before it could kill Arstron, Leide captured it with his Battle Nizer. Revenge of the Mountain King Leide used his Arstron to repel Demaaga from a city before the latter could destroy it. Red King appeared after the fight, and rechallenged Arstron. Arstron manages to win, and Leide captures Red King. Battle against a Familiar Foe WIP The Crystal Leide had arrived to defend the city against Galberos. He summoned Arstron, who won. Chatting with Mebius Leide was out and about, recovering from the battle against Galberos, when Mebius came to talk to him. He explained to him that he and the space garrison have been watching him, and had come to congratulate him on his victories. Leide learned about Belial and his army, and wanted to help, though Mebius told him he could not right now. Mebius wished him luck on his battles, before teleporting away. Trust Leide had come to defend against the threat of Gargorga. He sent out Gomorant, but Gomorant did not listen to his commands. Eventually, after a struggle, Gomorant was encased in stone. Leide, angered that this had happened to Gomorant, jumped off of the building and punched Gargorga right in the eye, freeing Gomorant, who caught him. Gomorant now respected him, and the two successfully fought Gargorga off. Origin He lived most of his life on a different planet. However, due to Belial's actions, and his army, this planet was plunged into endless war, and he was forced to leave it via a ship he snagged before the army could seize it. He, unfortunately, gets shot down, and crash lands into Earth. Personality Leide appears to be a mysterious fellow, showing up to deal with monsters that trash the city before ultimately vanishing. He appears to be very compassionate about his Battle Nizer Kaiju, treating them more like friends. Though he's oftentimes awkward around other people, most likely due to him not being well acquainted with anyone. However, beneath all this ominousness and mystery, he possesses a good heart, and always tries to do what he think would be best. Battle Nizer Kaiju * Arstron * Red King * Gomorant Abilities * Extraordinary Jumper: '''Despite being equal to a regular human in most cases, he can jump very far and high, and can land from high places without any adverse effects. * '''Telepathy: '''He has slight telepathic abilities, though even he doesn't know how they work. * '''Controlling Monsters: While he doesn't directly control them, he can command them like one would a pet through the use of his Battle Nizer. Trivia * Leide's name is a reference to a mistranslation of Red King, Leide King. * Leide's scar and scratch were earned through the fights using his Battle Nizer Kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Original Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)